Deeper Cut
by Licensed to Kill
Summary: They rescued her from the hands of the enemy. But soon they will realize, she came back wrong, and had sank too deep for saving.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Deeper Cut**

_**Prologue**_

There in the midst of the darkness was the ideal image of a beautiful death–painful, but pleasant.

_Eyes_

_Stripped her naked_

She stood as the lone candle in the heart of the dark cell. But as the days passed by, the flame she emits started to wane, slowly consumed by the darkness around her. It won't be long before that single hope of light fades away.

_Penetrating_

Helpless, she cried. Silently, she _hoped. _It was the last thing that kept her alive in a prison that bore her more pain than what hell could offer. Harder, she tried to fight, but he always found a way to sink deeper, violating, breaking her soul.

_Forcing deeper _

_Devouring her alive_

Her mind held no more room for her to stand. _It will be over soon…_ Perhaps insanity finally reigned, for deep down, she knew, it was far from over. _He_ was far from over.

_Lips_

_Warm yet cold _

_Drowned her under_

"They will find me." She said faintly, while her weak heart struggled to embrace the small, fragile hope of escaping from this living curse.

_Whispering_

_Taunting_

A mocking smile was written on his face as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "And when that time comes, I will be prepared."

_Claiming_

Her mouth opened to protest, but he silenced her easily with a hard, bruising kiss. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. _Mine._ His lips spoke.

Painfully, he trailed down her chin, to the hollow of her neck, tasting her with his tongue, nipping her with his teeth.

_Corrupting_

Unconsciously, she leaned closer as her head rested on his shoulder. She heard her breath come in painful gasps, as if she was struggling for control. Her eyes were hazy and half closed, clouded with unwanted need.

A moan escaped her lips.

Sinful yet addictive.

Without breaking his touch, he eagerly loosened her kimono. Calloused fingers sought her breast. However, halfway down, a frail hand stopped his from going further.

"No..." She spoke weakly, finally finding a voice within the thick, licentious haze that defiled her judgment.

Her last stand.

He pulled away. Cold violet eyes looked back at her, scheming, testing, and mocking. Suddenly, something unreadable flashed in his eyes as his lips curled into a smirk.

Then, for the second time, his mouth came down on hers. It was a final act that stated his possession. She could feel him cutting deeper, breaking her very core. He seemed to reach out from the darkness to touch everything inside her. It hurts–

She kissed back.

_Everything shattered_

Her complete surrender.

_The light died_

And there was darkness.

**End Prologue**

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Broken Chains

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**_Broken Chains_**

"You're too late." He said, grinning insanely with his own blood dribbling down the sides of his swollen lips.

The mortal's eyes narrowed. "Shut up." He snarled under his breath, trying to contain his rage.

His face was covered with dried crimson. He was crushed and beaten. He looked nearly dead, but his eyes held a fire that declared a faceless victory. "She's gone."

"I said shut up!"

"You can't help her now."

_She's mine_

"Rei gun!"

* * *

If any man was to see this sight before him, he'd be spellbound with the beauty it presented. For there in the center of it all, stood a magnificence not suited for a place that rivals hell.

A dark shade surrounded her. She was glowing. It was faint, but it was there, creeping over her skin, creating an eerie image that was captivating yet disturbing.

Flowing blood-red kimono fulfilled his eyes as it hugged her curves in all the right places. It draped loosely off her shoulders, revealing anything above her nearly exposed breasts.

Her eyes, what were once pools filled with life and spirit, gazed back at him lifelessly. Her gleaming sky-colored hair cascaded on her back and bare shoulders, strikingly framing her pale face. She was beautiful–

And broken.

Slowly, he made his way towards the deity. His boots echoed with each step. When he reached her side he was right away engulfed by the same dim-light that surrounded her. He felt it. It was warm but cold, soothing yet at the same time forbidding.

For a moment, ruby eyes warily looked down at her in dark scrutiny. She made no signs of noticing his presence. She stayed in the same position she appeared before he found her: kneeling on the ground, staring blankly at an empty space.

"Woman," His voice rumbled in the darkness of the chamber.

There was no reply. She continued blankly gazing ahead.

He called her name.

Nothing.

His eyes narrowed. Her lack of reaction annoyed him. He came just to retrieve her and here she was without a care in the world. He had better things to do than playing the role of her 'knight in shining armor'. This was the last place he wanted to be in. The least she could do was act like she wanted to be saved.

All he wanted was a decent fight. It was the very reason why he agreed to go on this mission. He's a warrior, not a hero. He belonged back in the battlefield where Yusuke and his companions were busy in combat. "Dammit!" He cursed them for putting him in his current situation.

He called for the third time. "Woman!" Irritation strained his tone.

Yet again, there was no reply.

His brows creased in aggravation. He clenched a fist before he went down on one knee, reached out, and gripped her shoulders. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" He asked in a raised voice. However, she remained unresponsive.

"Do you want to die here?!" His hold tightened. "Answer me!" He shook the lifeless female, desperately trying to get a reaction. "You ungrateful bi–" Her blank eyes turned his way. He froze as he unconsciously freed her from his grasp.

He couldn't stand her gaze yet couldn't seem to look away. Then, ever so lightly, her lips moved to speak formless words. "They will find me." She said in an emotionless whisper.

Unclear words made its way out of her mouth, adding more strain to his already chaotic mind. The demon's rigid expression somewhat softened in confusion.

Her empty words disturbed him. He knew not of what happened to her. But to deeply affect her this way gave him an idea of what nightmare she might have been through.

He almost felt guilty. He came here anticipating a fight. He cared not for her or her situation. He's here for one selfish reason and that's to satisfy his lust for battle.

Seeking not to alarm the deity, he stretched an arm and gently touched her shoulder. "Woman," He started, still quite uncertain about what to say. "Yusuke and the others came to save you." He said, intentionally leaving himself out of the picture. "Don't disappoint them." With that, her endless muttering slowly faded into silence.

Then, on its own volition, his hand slowly trailed to her pale cheek while dark-eyes studied the mild bruising of her lips. His mind tried to decipher the unknown pang that suddenly twisted in his gut at the sight.

However, in spite of everything, he still hated her. If she wasn't much of a weakling she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place, and he wouldn't have wasted his time retrieving her. He thought while his fingers brushed against her slightly parted lips. She flinched. This didn't go unnoticed to a pair of crimson orbs.

What made her recoil he didn't know, but he knew the scar was more than skin deep. "What did he do to you, woman?" Surprisingly, his question came in a whisper.

Her vacant gaze never left his face. His changing expressions entranced her. Then, something flickered in her eyes.

_Life_

_Confusion_

_Recognition_–

She screamed. A piercing, shattering cry that could rouse even the dead.

_Fear_

Instantly, he pulled away as if he was burned. He had no clue what was happening but was acutely aware of the sudden chill that crept over him. He could bear her deafening scream, however he felt something more excruciating coursing through his veins and into his head.

A realization struck him. _It's her._ He didn't know how she did it, but it was her, he was sure of it. Her emotions poured mercilessly through his body. "Stop it!" He snapped while his eyes widened. On unstable feet, he stood up and took a step back.

Her cries continued.

The pain kept flowing.

A hand went to cradle his throbbing head. It was all too much. He was feeling her pain, her anger, her desperation, her fear. "Shut up!" The agony intensified. He clenched his jaws. Excruciating pain threatened to tear him apart–

_SLAP!_

"I said, shut up!" The impact was hard enough to make her head snap to the side. He never intended to hurt her, but she was making it too hard for him to handle.

Moments passed in silence while he gathered the last of his self-restraint. Finally, her trembling hand slowly went to the side of her face to touch a tingling cheek. She didn't know why he slapped her and it hurt. "H-hiei?" Hesitantly, she asked while tears started to gather in the corner of her vision.

As he watched her hold her bruised face, looking utterly confused and vulnerable, a strange ripping sensation hammered in his chest. However, before he had the time to identify the unfamiliar stir, his ego took over and pushed the feeling aside.

He didn't feel any remorse for his action. His aggression was meant to get some sense out of her clouded mind and it worked. To him, that's all that mattered. "I–"

"Hiei!" A familiar voice interrupted from behind. He looked back as crimson clashed with emerald orbs. One showed no emotion while the other held strong discontent. No words were needed as an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Then, the fire-demon gave a snort. He made his way towards the door, intending to leave the place as soon as possible. However, before he could walk past the frowning red-head, he gave him a parting statement.

"Her screaming was hurting my ears." And he was gone, just like that.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Kurama coming up next! I thank all of my readers and reviewers.


End file.
